


The Kite

by StBridget



Series: Sing-Along IV [4]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Family, Family Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 08:29:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21389164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StBridget/pseuds/StBridget
Summary: Song:  The KiteArtist:  You're a Good Man, Charlie BrownFandom:  Hawaii Five-0Rating:  GRelationship:  Charlie/Danny father/sonSummary:  Charlie's having trouble flying a kite.  Danny won't let him give up.
Relationships: Charles "Charlie" Williams Edwards & Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: Sing-Along IV [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1355461
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	The Kite

**Author's Note:**

> Hawaii Five-0 is property of CBS and its creators.
> 
> I did do an explicit version based on "Let's Go Fly a Kite" from Mary Poppins a while ago (MacDalton Up to the Highest Heights), but this is good, old, family fluff.

“Let it go, Danno! Let it go!”

Danny did as Charlie instructed, releasing the kite to take wing. Only, it didn’t. It flopped down on the ground and dragged along before catching on a rock. Danny walked over and freed the kite, carrying it down the beach to Charlie.

“Did I do it this time, Danno?” Charlie asked, eagerly.

Danny didn’t want to tell the truth, didn’t want to break his son’s heart, but he had no choice. “No, Charlie, not this time.”

Charlie’s face crumpled. “I’m never going to get it to fly!”

Charlie looked on the verge of tears. Danny’s heart twisted. He couldn’t bear to see his son cry. Danny crouched down. “Ah, buddy, of course you will. Let’s try it again, huh?”

Charlie shook his head. “Don’t wanna!” Tears started flowing in earnest.

Danny brushed them away, heart aching for his son. “It’s okay, Charlie. We can try again some other day.”

“It’s no use,” Charlie wailed. “I’m never going to fly!”

Charlie seemed nearly inconsolable, but Danny kept trying. “Don’t think that way. You can do it! It just takes a few tries.”

“But, Danno, we’ve been trying for hours!” Charlie sobbed.

“It’s only been half an hour, Charlie. We’ve got some more time before it’s time for you to go. Maybe just one more try. What do you say?”

“Why? It won’t work.”

“Maybe it will,” Danny said. He rose, kite in hand. “C’mon, just once more.”

Charlie sniffed and wiped his arm across his nose. Danny thought about telling him to use a Kleenex, but decided to skip it this once. “How come everyone else can get their kite to fly, and I can’t?”

“You can,” Danny said. “You just haven’t had the right conditions. I bet we can get it to fly this time. Let’s see, shall we?”

“Okay.”

Danny offered his hand, and Charlie took it. They walked down the beach to where they were before. Danny held the kite above his head, and Charlie took off running, string in hand.

“Now, Danno!”

Danny closed his eyes and said a little prayer before letting the kite go. He kept them closed, afraid to see it crashing to the ground and breaking his little boy’s heart.

Danny didn’t hear a crash, so he cracked one eye and scanned the beach. Nothing. He opened the other and look up. The kite was soaring through the sky. Danny did a fist pump. “Yes! Charlie, you did it!”

Charlie turned around. “I did?” He looked up. “I did! Danno, I did it!” he said, wonder in his voice.

Danny ran over to him and hugged him, carefully so as not to jostle the airborne kite. “Good job, Squirrel!”

Charlie threw both arms around Danny’s neck. “I can fly a kite!”

Just as Charlie said that, the kite plummeted to the ground, crashing a few feet away. Danny winced as Charlie’s face scrunched up in preparation for another round of tears. Danny sighed.

So much for flying a kite.


End file.
